The Eighth Day
by Pride-Rock
Summary: While on Mars, The Tenth Doctor meets Professor Steven Blake, who knows of the Time Lord culture, as well as a threat which threatens to university culture that is on Mars. Only The Doctor and an old friend can stop this alien threat.


The Tenth Doctor:

THE EIGHTH DAY

A Story by Paul Klein

Chapter 1: Adelaide Brooke Academy of Science and Scientific Endeavours

Mars. 2134. The atmospheric pulse of Mars was something that had taken over eighty years to properly perfect and yet they managed it. Good old humans. The large seal covering the red planet was made of a substance found only on the planet Kroenan. It was a substance that allowed for atmosphere to be kept in a large area, like a morphic field, but without affecting the inhabitants of any kind. Mars, after several botched attempts to make it liveable was now a fully fledged planet of education. Harvard in space, Oxford beyond the stars, many called it. It truly was breath taking. It was set up to resemble it's brother planet Earth, though it lacked shopping centres. This was a calmer place, a place where the climate was dictated by academics, not nature itself. It rained, hailed, snowed, it was sunny, windy, all the seasons played out but without the dangers. The sky was a pinky colour at night and by day, on it's better days, on it's summer days it was a bright blue haven, on some occasions, Christmas and New Years for example, the seal would be unlocked and the true nature of space revealed for all to see.

The planet, lacked many roads, and had dusty red tracks. The paths were still grey and they had found out a way of perfecting grass. Automated rain fell, just so that it would keep the grass alive, and large hydraulic fans blew to keep the place nice, and on some days, a lot like London. The reason the planet's plans were forced forwards so quickly. At the heart of the planet, it's biggest achievement and the reason it was the most in demand school in the entire galaxy was the Adelaide Brooke Academy of Science and Scientific Endeavours. So named because of a famed woman who sacrificed her life on said planet to save Earth from the dangers. Yet, the danger had been stopped from carrying on. Now stood a beautiful building, classic, yet modern. With large windows, big metal frames with portions adorned with red bricks. A large oak tree stood outside with a sign in front it read "IN WARM AND LOVING MEMORY OF DAME ADELAIDE BROOKE."

Inside were many large lecture rooms, the largest of which almost exclusively held the lectures of Professor Steven Blake. Blake was famous for being the only man on Earth to win a Nobel prize and a knighthood in the same year. He also was famous for being a genius with history and culture. More so than Earth history a lesson he considered boring, he taught the history and culture of other civilisations. Blake stood on the stage, a microphone connected to his face, he wore a brown three piece suit, a red tie and a crisp white shirt. Large almost aviator glasses sat upon his nose, slightly crooked, clearly it had once been broken. He had brown hair, which was greying at the sides and a full grey beard, but flecks of grey were also present in it. His shoes were black, shiny something which he took the absolute pride in.

"And so, as we can see from these pictures, there is nothing present in these reports that would suggest that we are rid of the Sycorax just yet." Blake said looking into the sea of faces, as he spoke he did not see the well dressed man in the shadows, laughing silently to himself. A large horn blew, the sound was similar to people coughing in a Library, it was considered smart. Though Blake always rolled his eyes at this. "Go, and remember that we have a field trip in eight days."

The class left the auditorium chattering about many things that they would, like the vision box 2 and something to do with pay-per-view-porn. Blake collected his papers from his small wooden desk and took his battered black leather brief case from the bottom draw. Putting his files and microphone in the bag he zipped it up. Turning he sighed looking around.

"They do exist." The man in the shadows called out. "The Sycorax, I mean."

"Who said that?" Blake replied stepping back, startled.

"I did." The man said, walking from the shadows. His long brown coat was pushed back as he had his hands in his pockets. A pinstripe suit was what he wore, blue shirt, fancy tie. Battered old converse were his footwear of choice, and his hair was brown and stylish. He was young looking, thirties for definite. The man had a broad grin on his face.

"Well what is your name?" Blake replied with weary tone.

"I'm the Doctor." And he was, the doctor of time, a man who healed people.

"Doctor Who?" Blake asked stepping forwards to the man, from his jacket pocket he pulled out a pipe.

The Doctor looked at Blake and smiled. "Just the Doctor." Tilting his head he grinned.

"Well I'm the Professor. But I do own a name, it's Steven Blake." Putting the pipe in his mouth, he lit it.

"Are you allowed to smoke in here?" The Doctor said looking to him.

"I am. Others aren't."

"Special privilege?" The Doctor said looking at him with another grin.

"I just don't pay attention, bunch of over the top morons. Although protocol forces me to ask, do you have identification?" Blake asked puffing on his pipe, holding his brief case.

The Doctor walked further still, grin on his face, growing bigger by the minute. He took out his infamous psychic paper and held it up. "The Doctor of Science from Earth, see."

"All I see is blank paper. Is this meant to be psychic paper?" Blake said with a blank look.

"You can tell?" The Doctor pushed his head forward completely confused.

"Yes, it's not rocket science. It is brain science though."

The Doctor laughed, as did Blake. There was a moment of silence in the auditorium. The men were clearly in awe of each other.

Coming soon.

Chapter 2: The People Who Shouldn't Be


End file.
